A Finstastic Journey!
A Fintastic Journey is a story written by PinkiePie6 and the first story of the Bubble Guppies And Freshwater Crew Stories. * Season #: 1 * Season Ep#: 1 * Overall Ep#: 1 Summary The Bubble Guppies bump into the Freshwater Crew while on their way to Deep Sea City. Meanwhile, Mr. Grouper and the Freshwater's favorite teacher, Dr. Humpback, go missing and the kids team up to save them. Note: Rated T just in case. Story Prologue (A week has passed since Zooli joined the Guppies' class. They introduced her to their fun activities and told stories of the adventures they've had. While taking part of their activities, she also got to know each one of them better as well as understanding their personalities---Molly for being the natural-born leader with an amazing singing voice; Gil for being the silly, turbo-charged boy; Goby for his creativity; Deema for being the silly drama queen; Oona for her sweetness and gentleness; Nonny for his intelligence. Yes, they're all different in their own ways, but they're still great friends.) (One day, Molly, Gil, and Bubble Puppy are on their way to school. They noticed a crowd and a stage on a small hill. They stop.) * Gil: Hey, Molly. What do you think is going on over there? * Molly: I'm not sure. Let's go see. (The trio joined the crowd. The stage curtain parts, and from behind it is a vampire squid named Vampula. The crowd cheers as he waves to them. There are also a few reporters and some holding cameras. As he speaks, his voice is amplified, as if he's speaking into a microphone.) * Vampula: Greetings, everyone. I am Vampula, president of the Squidbeak Industries. (Crowd; Molly, Gil, and Bubble Puppy look confused.) * Gil: Who's...Vampula? (One snail heard him and turns to the blue-haired guppy.) * Snail #1: Only the greatest inventors in Bubbletucky! * Molly: Wow! An inventor? * Snail #1: Yeah! Today, he's doing a Q&A! * Molly, Gil: (confused) Q&A? * Snail #1: It's means "question and answer". (Stage.) * Vampula: ...So, who has a question they'd like to ask? Any curious individuals out there? Don't be afraid, you can ask me anything, especially about my latest invention. (At least thirteen hands/claws shot up.) * Vampula: (pointing to one crab) You there. Let's hear your question. * Crab #1: What would you say is the best invention you've ever created? * Vampula: Well, I'd have to say it's my latest one, the Clam Caller. In case any of you are new to it, the Clam Caller is a very special electronic device. How does it work, you ask? Well, it's very simple. You enter a phone number, and the caller appears as a hologram before you. * Snail #2: THAT IS SO COOL!! (Everyone else agreed, although some laughed a little at his enthusiasm. The vampire squid takes a frantic look at his watch.) * Vampula: All right. Well, it looks like I'll be going, everyone. My apologies, but this Q&A session will have to stop here. (as he leaves) All of you, have a nice day! (The crowd grins as he leaves, then disperse. Molly, Gil, and Bubble Puppy watch in wonder.) * Molly: Wow. Vampula seems like a very smart guy. * Gil: Yeah, and the Clam Caller sounds really cool! * Molly: We should get going. (The orange/white merpuppy smiles as he follows the two kids to school.) Act One (Meanwhile, the guppies have already took their seats. Their teacher enters with a smile.) * Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Zooli: Good morning, Mr. Grouper. * Mr. Grouper: Good morning, everyone! (The pink-haired singer, the goofy blue-haired boy, and his tiny companion enter with a smile.) * Molly, Gil: Good morning, guys! * Molly: We saw someone amazing on the way here! * Deema: (excitedly) Is it Stylee?! * Gil: Uh, actually it was a squid. * Molly: His name is Vampula, and he's the greatest inventor in Bubbletucky. * Gil: And he invented this thing called the Clam Caller! * Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Zooli: Ooooh! * Oona: (confused) What does "invent" mean? * Nonny: "Invent" means to make something. * Goby: What's a Clam Caller? * Mr. Grouper: The Clam Caller is very special. It's like a phone, but you can see whoever it is you're calling. * Zooli: Do you have one? * Deema: Ooh! If you do, can you show us? * Mr. Grouper: Sure. (He pulls out said device. It is a phone in the shape of a shell.) * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Zooli: Ooooh! * Gil: Try calling someone! * Mr. Grouper: Sure. I'll call...Vampula. (His students look with surprise.) * Molly: Are you and Vampula friends, Mr. Grouper? * Mr. Grouper: Yep. We've met a couple years ago, way before I became a teacher. (He presses something on the screen, and a mini version of Vampula appears as a hologram above the screen. The vampire squid has a slight smirk on his face. The guppies gather around for a better look.) * Vampula: Ah, Grouper. My old friend. * Mr. Grouper: Hey, Vampula! * Vampula: Are those your students? * Deema: (waving excitedly) Hiiii!! I'm Deema!! Wow! You're a squid? * Vampula: Well, aren't you full of energy. In case you're wondering about my appearance, I happen to be a rare species of squid. The Red Umbrella Squid. There isn't that many roaming the ocean, but you all are very lucky to actually see one in person. * Gil: Red Umbrella Squid? That sounds awesome! * Vampula: Mr. Grouper, would you and your class be interested in visiting me in Deep Sea City? That's where I'll be doing something very special for everyone, and it starts tonight. (Everyone looks confused.) * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Zooli: Deep Sea City? * Oona: (worried) That sounds scary. * Zooli: I've never been there before. * Molly: Me neither. * Vampula: Oh, do not worry, children. All the residents in Deep Sea City are very polite. I'd be happy to give you all a tour of the city. So, what do you say? Are you all in? * Mr. Grouper: I'm in. What about you guys? (All except the brainy redhead voice their excitement; Nonny just silently nods.) * Vampula: Excellent! See you then. (With that, the Clam Caller is turned off by the kids' teacher.) * Mr. Grouper: Well, looks like we're going on a... * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Zooli: FIELD TRIP!! (They swim out of the building, with the cute merpuppy happily following behind. As soon as they exit the building, Bubble Puppy barks and wanders off. The students and teacher watch him make a beeline toward a large red school bus.) * Gil: Bubble Puppy! (His orange/white friend went inside.) * Goby: He went inside that school bus! * Zooli: Hey! I recognize that school bus! That's the one for Bubbletucky High! My older cousin goes there. * Nonny: I have an older brother that goes to that school. * Oona: Me too! * Girl's voice: (from inside the bus) Whoa! You're a cute little ball of energy, aren't you? (They heard several voices coming from inside the bus, voicing their agreement. By the sound of their voices, they sound like older kids. Seconds later, an older girl peeks out from the bus's entrance, carrying Bubble Puppy in her arms. She looks a lot older than the Guppies. She has light tanned skin, short blue hair in a pixie cut with matching blue eyes. Her tail and top are a periwinkle blue with wavy orange stripes. The guppies stared in surprise, but Grouper just has a friendly grin on his face.) * Mr. Grouper: Hey, Rylie! * Rylie: Hey, Mr Grouper! Wow! It's been a long time! (noticing the Guppies) Is this your class? What an adorable bunch! (sets Bubble Puppy down) I'm guessing this cute little guy belongs to one of you? (Gil is the first to approach her.) * Gil: Yeah! His name is Bubble Puppy, and... (looks at Rylie's hair) ...are you really a girl? You have short hair. * Molly: Uh, Gilly? (The blue-haired teen girl just laughs.) * Rylie: Oh, don't worry! I'm not offended at all. I just prefer having short hair. So, Grouper...are you and your class going somewhere fuuun? (gasps) Wait! I haven't gotten your names yet! (to Oona) Well, I know this little sweetheart is Oona! (to Nonny) And Nonny, the super-smart boy! (to Zooli) And this little sea animal expert is Zooli! (to the others) So...what about the rest of you? * Molly: My name is Molly! * Gil: And I'm Gil! * Goby: I'm Goby! * Deema: (waving excitedly) Hi, I'm Deema! * Rylie: Love your names! I'm Rylie, but you already knew that from your awesome teacher. So, anyway, where are you guys heading? Somewhere fun? * Mr. Grouper: We're going to Deep Sea City to see a show performed by Vampula! (The blue-haired girl gasps excitedly.) * Rylie: Wow! So are my friends and I! * Goby: How many? * Rylie: (arms are outstretched) Eleven! Plus, our teacher, Dr. Humpback is joining us! (As if on cue, a humpback whale around Grouper's size shows up from behind the front of the bus. When he saw Grouper, he grins.) * Dr. Humpback: Grouper! It's been a while, my friend. * Mr. Grouper: It sure has. * Deema: Wow! This is great! Me, Molly, Gil, Goby, Oona, Nonny, Zooli, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper is nine, plus Dr. Humpback is ten! Adding Rylie makes eleven, then eleven more makes...hmm... * Rylie: Twenty-two friendships! (She delivers an enthusiastic hug to the older blue-haired girl.) * Rylie: This will be great! (to Humpback) Dr. Humpback, meet Mr. Grouper's class! (gesturing to each) Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, and Zooli! * Dr. Humpback: A-ha! Grouper has told me all about them. (Rylie and Deema break away.) * Rylie: Swell! Guppies, come and me my super-awesome-funderful friends! (Coming from behind the front part of the bus is an older thin boy around Rylie's age. His skin is paler, has lighter blonde unkempt hair, dark teal eyes, and his tail is a salmon pink with white polka dots. Next to him is another teen girl; reddish-orange hair in low pigtails, green eyes, top and tail are light green patterned with small red apples, and on her head is a brown cowboy hat. She has a wrench in her hand. These two are Ronnie and Callie, respectively.) * Rylie: Those two are Ronnie and Callie! They're really good friends of mine! (The Guppies move up to the two teens.) * Gil: Where are the others? * Ronnie: They're at the supermarket across the street. They better not keep us waiting. * Mr. Grouper: (to the kids) Hey guys, Dr. Humpback and I are going to try to fix the bus. * Dr. Humpback: So why don't you guys get to know each other while we do that? * Callie: Will do, Doc! * Molly: So what shop is it? (Rylie, Ronnie, and Callie lead the Guppies to the supermarket. Once they're inside, they're met by two other teen guppies singing along to a song coming from the intercom. One has light brown skin, blue eyes with matching eyeshadow, her dark blue hair fading to a lighter blue worn in pigtails, and her one-piece tail is blue with purple wavy stripes. The other one has some resemblance to Ronnie, except for a few differences; his hair is a golden yellow and lacks a cowlick, eyes are brown, and tail is red with sky blue zigzagged stripes. These two are Kimmy and Lucas, respectively.) * Rylie: Kimmy! Lucas! (These two stopped singing and looked to where Rylie is.) * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Zooli: Hi, Kimmy! * Kimmy: Oh, hey guys! Is the bus fixed yet? * Callie: Actually, our teachers have that taken care of. (Gil and Goby appear to be enchanted by Kimmy's appearance.) * Lucas: So, Zools! How do you and Pansy like Bubbletucky so far? * Zooli: We love everything about it! (looking around) Is Pansy around here somewhere? (The aforementioned female teen guppy appears. She has some resemblance to Zooli, except for a few differences; her bright pink magenta side tails is worn long with the rest of her hair hanging past her shoulders at the back, and her spiraled tail is pale blue/dark teal.) * Pansy: Did I hear my name? I--- (The second she laid her eyes on Zooli, she whimpered and began to cry. Her younger cousin goes over to give her a hug.) * Molly: Is Pansy okay? * Zooli: Don't worry, guys. She's just happy to see me. * Boy's voice: Did I just hear Pansy cry?! (The Guppies except Nonny react with worry and fear at the sound of that voice. They can tell this boy sounds very angry.) * Gil: Uh, was that who I think it was? * Nonny: ...Yes. My brother. (As if on cue, said brother approaches with an angry look. He, indeed, does resemble an older version of the brainy redhead, except for a few things: his hair is a brownish-orange that spikes out past his shoulders, his eyes are blue-green, and his green-striped tail is darker. On his head is a white hat. Another teen boy is behind him, trying to hold him back. This one is the older brother of Oona; purple hair is slightly darker and worn in a small ponytail, pink tail with dark purple wavy stripes. These two are Axel and Hiro, respectively. Once Pansy calmed down, he tries to calm the older redhead down.) * Pansy: U-Uh...Axel, it's okay. No one was trying to hurt me. (He responds with a huff and crosses his arms. Oona gasps once he saw Hiro.) * Oona: Hiro! * Hiro: Oona? (These two embrace. Molly and Deema seem enchanted by the older purple-haired guppy's appearance.) * Molly, Deema: (to each other) He's so handsome! * Girl's voice: Hey, Gil Boy! Is that you? (They all turn to the direction of the voice; Oona and Hiro break away. Gil smiles when he saw who it was; a dark brown-haired teen girl with light skin and brown eyes, and her tail and top are yellow/red. This is Dawn. Beside her is a boy her age; lighter brown hair with violet eyes, light skin, and a white tail with teal stripes. His name is Felix.) * Dawn: And your friends are here, too! * Gil: Hey, Dawn! * Callie: Be sure you're not throwin' stuff around, Dawn. * Dawn: Yeah, yeah. Come on, Calls. What do you think I am, a toddler? * Felix: Dawn, be nice. * Ronnie: She's serious, Dawn. (A teen boy comes in with a bag of chips. He has dark-tanned skin, teal hair in dreadlocks, and a green tail with blue flower-like shapes. This is Leif.) * Leif: Oh, there you all are. * Rylie: Wow, Leif! That was quick. (to the Guppies) So, that was Ronnie, Callie, Hiro, Dawn, Felix, Kimmy, Lucas, Leif, Pansy, and Axel. (Goby looks off to one side and swims there. He approaches an older girl looking at the items on the shelves; she has dark red hair, black one-piece tail with spider web pattern, and a very thin body. Her name is Opal. Once she turns to see Goby, she gets spooked.) * Goby: And you must be--- (The feisty blonde flashes over to her.) * Lucas: You are looking at Opal! She's so excited to meet the Bubble Guppies, AND she also thinks each and one of you are rawesome! (When a moment passes without any sound from the goth girl, Lucas gives her an impatient nudge.) * Opal: (very softly, smiling slightly) Mmm-hmm. * Zooli: (hushed, aside, to the other Guppies) Lucas usually does the talking for her. (They give an understanding smile.) * Ronnie: Right, well, I better go and see if Mr. Grouper and Dr. Humpback got the bus up and running again. (as he leaves) I'll let you guys know. (The moment he left the shop, he hastily enters and has a look of shock on his face.) * Gil: That was quick. Are they do---? * Ronnie: NO! Mr. Grouper and Dr. Humpback are not there! * Gil: And Bubble Puppy? * Ronnie: He's not there either! (Most of his friends have a look of surprise on their faces.) * Goby: What do you mean 'they're not there'? * Ronnie: I mean, they're...UGH! Follow me! (They followed him outside the supermarket and, sure enough, Mr. Grouper, Dr. Humpback, and Bubble Puppy are nowhere to be seen. Deema does a dramatic faint, but Goby caught her.) Act Two (The red bus---driven by Lucas---is seen moving down a street, passing by a few cars. The rest of the kids are settled in different seats. After making a call on his shell phone, Ronnie angrily puts it away.) * Ronnie: I cannot believe they're already at Deep Sea City without us! They wouldn't even tell me how they got there! All they said to me was... (imitating Mr. Grouper) "Sorry, Ronnie! Dr. Humpback and I couldn't remember what happened!" (normal tone) That's their explanation? * Gil: What was that voice you just did? * Ronnie: That was me imitating Mr. Grouper. * Rylie: (giggling) Well, whatever it was, it's hilarious. * Ronnie: Of course you found it funny, Rylie! I-It's not like I...asked for a laugh out of you anyways! * Oona: I didn't know teenagers can drive. * Zooli: Oh, they can. Kimmy and Lucas are old enough to drive. * Deema: We're gonna drive when we get older? * Kimmy: You sure are. That is what teenagers do, after all. * Goby: What's it like being a teenager? * Rylie: Oh, it's a lot of fun. * Ronnie: It's stressful at times. (While Rylie and Ronnie explain to the guppies the pros/cons of being a teenager, we cut to the entrance of Deep Sea City. It is a dark and clammy city where various deep sea animals live. Vampula is somewhere inside a dark room. He takes a look around the room before smiling to himself. He approaches a machine that is on one side of the room. He puts one tentacle on a button and presses it.) * Vampula: It's finally about to begin. My dream...is about to become a reality. (Once the machine is on---indicated by a faint red glow from the button---he exits a cafe and takes one look at the residents before him doing their usual routines.) * Vampula: Deep Sea City. Who knew a cold, dark place would inhabit very friendly residents? Well, I'll just have to wait for those lovely children to arrive here, and then my surprise for them will begin. (An anglerfish joyfully swims up to him.) * Anglerfish: Hiiii! Are you Vampula, the most attractive Red Umbrella squid in the sea?! * Vampula: Why, yes. The one and only, ma'am. What can I do for you? * Anglerfish: Can you come over and sing Happy Birthday to my son? He's turning eight today! * Vampula: Absolutely. Take me to him. (Just before he leaves with her, he could make out a red school bus heading toward the city just at a distance away.) * Vampula: Excuse me, ma'am. Would it be all right if I give a couple visitors a tour around the city? * Anglerfish: Oh...sure. Do what you need to do, sir. (Vampula swims over to the bus as it makes a stop. The double doors open to reveal the teens and preschoolers getting off.) * Vampula: Greetings, children and teenagers! I am Vampula, in case you're wondering. * Bubble Guppies & Freshwater Crew: Hi, Vampula! * Vampula: Shall we begin the tour, everyone? * Deema: I'm absolutely ready! But first...uh, where can we find a place to, you know, eat? * Vampula: Huh? Oh, I see. Want to grab a bite to eat before the tour? I understand. There's a restaurant nearby. Come along. I'll take you to it. (The red squid leads them to a restaurant and was even generous enough to even pay for them. After lunch is when he decides to start the tour. He leads them through the city. The Guppies and Freshwater, along the way, spotted several creatures; such as the anglerfish, giant isopods, and giant sharks. They took note of how friendly the residents are, despite their sinister and ugly appearance. Little do they know, they're about to experience something terrifying.) (While taking in the appearance of the town, Zooli eyes Vampula suspiciously. This didn't go unnoticed by Molly, Gil, and Ronnie.) * Molly: Hey, Zooli. Is everything all right? * Zooli: Yeah. It's just...I know sea animals, and I also know that there's no such thing as the Red Umbrella squid. * Gil: Then there must be a legend about them. * Zooli: There's no legend. * Ronnie: That's right. And if anything, I think Vampula is hiding something. I'm not sure what. (Their conversation, luckily for them, went unheard by the others and Vampula.) * Vampula: All right. Now that the tour's over, what do you say I surprise you all with something? * Bubble Guppies: Yeah! * Rylie: (clapping) Oh, I love surprises! Come on! Let's see it! * Vampula: All right! Follow me. (He leads them to a building.) * Vampula: It's in here. (The kids went inside the building, but it was pitch black. Vampula was the last to enter and closes the door.) * Callie: It's a might dark in here. Where are the lights? * Pansy: (scared) I don't like the dark. * Oona: (scared) Me neither. * Gil: Uh, Vampula? Are you still here? * Dawn: He better be. What kind of surprise is this, anyway? * Vampula's voice: A surprise you will love very much. (Dawn, Lucas, and Axel get into a fighting stance.) * Axel: Come on out, you coward! * Dawn: Yeah! You better! * Lucas: If this isn't a trick, I will cut a fish! * Vampula's voice: Well, you definitely are right about one thing. This isn't a trick. (A spotlight comes up, revealing Vampula next to a red button on the wall.) * Vampula: You know, Deep Sea City doesn't get many visitors, especially if said visitors happened to be merpeople such as you lovely youngsters. While you were on your way here, I've been doing something...interesting. I've called a couple of your friends from sweet ol' Bubbletucky and they came here to help me with a project I've been working on. Even your sweet little puppy was more than happy to lend a hand. Or should I say, paw. * Gil: Bubble Puppy! Where is he? Is he here?! * Vampula: Oh, don't worry. He's with your teachers. Now, do not fear. I did promise to show you my surprise. Well, I would be lying if I said my surprise would make you happy. Happy for me. You see, I had a vision of the world, one which I've held for a long time. As a young squid, I had a dream where I worked hard to make this world as beautiful as it should be. Anything beautiful should stay that way forever. I'd rather die than be forced to destroy what makes it unique. * Dawn: Okay. That sounds like a load of carp. * Callie: Where the hay are you goin' with this? * Vampula: I'm glad you asked. My surprise for you will surely make this world a better one. Here it is. (He presses the button. Everyone else backed away as the floor opens up a bit to reveal a giant pole with a glowing star at the top. It rises up and the roof opens to make room for it. The kids stare at it with surprise.) * Lucas: That's the surprise? * Ronnie: Vampula...that thing is dangerous! * Hiro: Yet surprisingly beautiful. * Deema: What the heck is that?! * Vampula: That is my latest invention, next to the Clam Caller. It's called the Supernova Star. I haven't tried it yet, but I do know that it will make my dream a reality. So, are you in? Ready to make this world a better place? * Zooli: What will happen if we say no? (Vampula's usual cocky smile turns into a sinister frown.) * Vampula: ...Then I'll kill you. (The others backed off, but Zooli stepped forward.) * Zooli: Vampula...just admit. * Vampula: Oh, and what's there for me to admit? * Zooli: That you're actually a vampire squid. (The others stared in shock.) * Oona: (scared) A...vampire squid? * Goby: Is that a good thing? * Callie: No. Vampire squids are the most feared rascals in the sea! * Ronnie: And there's no such thing as the Red Umbrella squid! (The preschoolers, except the brainy redhead and the spunky new girl, looked up at him in shock.) Act Three (The red squid scowled for a bit, but then puts on his usual cocky smile.) * Vampula: Well done. You've certainly done your research. I'm impressed. No one in this world is happy enough. They want a better place, so I'm doing them a favor. * Ronnie: And that is what, destroying the world? And you're about to do just that if you set off the Supernova Star. * Vampula: That's the whole reason I'm doing this. Once it's turned on and does its magic, everyone will congratulate me. I will be seen as a hero in their eyes. Even if you have everything you've always wanted, you're still not happy. That's literally my life. Growing up, I had everything; lots of money, a wonderful family, amazing friends, and a great mansion. Was I happy? Of course I was! But no matter how much I try, I still couldn't shake away the empty feeling I had. I felt like I was missing something. Whatever it was, I will stop at nothing to make it happen. (gesturing to the machine) And then this happened! (to the Guppies and Freshwaters) I've had this dream for a long time, so I figured "why not make that dream into a reality?". I just want to make sure we all get what we wanted. A better world. If you all join me, we will surely make it happen! (The kids are utterly shocked at this point.) * Rylie: Well...what if we don't want to join you? * Vampula: Then I'll kill you. (Oona hid behind Lucas while Pansy hid behind Axel.) * Deema: I...I don't want to die! * Gil: Me neither! * Kimmy: Oh dear! I still have a lot to live for! * Leif: Are you really gonna go through with this? * Vampula: Of course I am! * Rylie: If you go through with this, then you're about to destroy thousands of innocent lives! Is this what you really want? * Vampula: Of course, because all of you are a bunch of spoiled brats. Even if you get what you want, you're still not satisfied. Some people are just that hard to please. They'll just act that way until they get what they deserved. * Ronnie: Well, there's just no way of talking some sense into you, is it? You're seriously going to go along with your evil plan, but what the shell do you think will do for everyone? Like Rylie said, you're talking about taking away thousands of innocent lives. (Vampula was about to say something else, but stopped himself. Still glaring at the group of preschoolers and teenagers, he backs away from the machine a bit. This confuses the former.) * Vampula: ...Are you telling me to not follow my dreams? * Rylie: No! Well, everyone should follow their dreams. But yours...will just lead to mass destruction. And maybe some people are just stubborn...and we all want the world to be a better place, but you don't have to do that alone or with a giant weapon. * Vampula: (sarcastically) Oh, and you're saying I should put an end to this madness. * Rylie: Well, you have to. * Vampula: I can't. This is what I want, so I'm going through with it. I mean, if I don't, then no one will be happy. * Molly: Everyone's already happy. * Rylie: We're all happy with what we have. But if you keep asking for more stuff and you're still not happy, then you're a spoiled grouch. * Vampula: Keep telling yourself that. I can't just suddenly quit. I've come too far to just stop now. This utopian world is something I want to create, whether you like it or not. Think about it; a world without conflict. Wouldn't you want to live in a world where you can get everything you want, no matter how ridiculous or expensive? (All is silent for a moment, until...) * Gil: I don't. Bubbletucky is fine the way it is. * Callie: Uh-huh, and nothin' is perfect. If we agreed with your idea of makin' it perfect, then no one's safe. * Zooli: Yeah, and you said before that you were rich. You had everything, right? So what more do you want? And is this really that big of a deal to you, just trying to create a "perfect" world? * Vampula: I would be lying if I said it isn't. At least your teenage friends have an understanding of what I'm getting at. You preschoolers are too young to understand. (gesturing to the Supernova Star) This is my best creation yet. I can't just dismantle it. I have a goal to accomplish, and there's nothing you preschoolers and teenagers can do to stop me. (Suddenly, one cowgirl, one brown-haired tomboy, one rapper, one edgy teen, one turbo-charged boy, one blonde drama queen, and one spunky girl all charge out toward the machine and tried their best to dismantle it.) * Vampula: Stop! What are you doing?! (Rylie and Ronnie rush over to Vampula and each grabbed a tentacle, stopping him from doing anything.) * Vampula: Both of you, let me go! (Callie stops her fighting and swims over to the button on the wall. With one swift move, she gives it a good hard punch, destroying it in the process. The vampire squid stares in shock as his Supernova Star machine began to let out sparks of electricity. Soon, smoke starts to emit from it. Everyone starts to back away from it.) * Kimmy: I think we better get out of here! (And sure enough, they did---even dragging Vampula behind. The second they exit the building and they're at a safe enough distance, the building began to burst into flames. Just then, several adults quickly got out of there---including Mr. Grouper, Dr. Humpback, and Bubble Puppy; neither of the three appeared to be physically harmed.) * Deema: Look! Mr. Grouper and Bubble Puppy are okay! * Lucas: And so is Humpback! (While the Freshwaters get into a tight embrace with Dr. Humpback, the Guppies made a mad dash towards their teacher and hugged him. Gil breaks away after a while and he and Bubble Puppy embrace.) * Gil: Bubble Puppy! You're okay! * Bubble Puppy: (happy) Arf! * Molly: Mr. Grouper, how did you and the others escape? * Mr. Grouper: Well, some of us were locked in a room. Some kind of security system stopped us from trying to escape. (gesturing to Humpback) But Dr. Humpback here knows a lot about coding, and we managed to get out unharmed. * Bubble Guppies: Wow! (Now everyone breaks away from the hug.) * Goby: What are we gonna do about Vampula? (They turned to look at the vampire squid, who turns away with a look of irritation on his face.) * Vampula: All right, fine. You all win. So I'm assuming no one wants a perfect world after all. * Lucas: Dude, obviously you lost. That's kind of how it works. Villains always lose. * Vampula: Hmph. Maybe. So I'm also assuming that I will be facing my punishment, then? * Rylie: Yes, you are. (Soon, it was time for the two classes to go back to Bubbletucky and back to their respective schools. It wasn't just them, though. There were other folks that were dragged from there to Deep Sea City. Vampula's business was permanently shut down, and said vampire squid had to do some time in prison. No one knows how long, though, but they knew that what he did is horrible and should never get away with it. Now that Vampula's business was shut down for good, everyone threw away whatever merchandise they bought from him. They are happy again.) The end.Category:Content (PinkiePie6) Category:Stories Category:Bubble Guppies And Freshwater Crew Stories